Valentía, gallardía y esfuerzo
by Krystalex
Summary: Chat Noir tendrá que demostrar su caballerosidad y destreza con las armas para tener el derecho de rescatar y casarse con la joven Marinette. Hawk Moth no era el único villano en la ciudad.
1. Chapter 1

Valentía, gallardía y esfuerzo

Parte I

Habían comenzado las desapariciones en todo Paris, decenas de padres de familia reportaban cada noche la ausencia de sus hijas, quienes se habían marchado sin dejar rastro. Estaba claro que Hawk Moth no era el único villano en la ciudad.

-¿Has encontrado algo Chat?-

-No por ahora my lady, ya examiné las entradas y salidas de la casa, no hay ningún indicio de pelea o forcejeo-

-Eso nos limita mucho… por favor, ¿puede repetirme qué fue lo que sucedió?- Decía Ladybug mientras miraba a los dueños de la casa.

-Estábamos a punto de cenar, cuando mi hija subió a su recamara para buscar su celular- Mencionaba el padre

-La llamamos porque estaba tardando demasiado y al no tener noticas de ella temimos lo peor, la buscamos por horas antes de llamar a la policía- Terminó por decir la madre mientras comenzaba a llorar

-Paso justo en nuestra casa, no pensamos que ocurriera aquí-

-En las noticias mencionaron que esto ocurría en los parques y en los centros comerciales, por lo que no nos preocupamos por nuestra hija-

-El momento de su desaparición ocurrió a las 7:35 de la tarde-

-Gracias por su cooperación, encontrar a su hija es nuestra prioridad-

-No se preocupe, la encontraremos-

-Disculpen, Ladybug, Chat Noir, tenemos otro reporte de desaparición a seis calles de aquí- Informo un oficial de policia

-Chat Noir, tenemos que irnos-

-Descuiden atraparemos a quién este causando todo esto y traeremos a su hija sana y salva-

-Muchas gracias-

-Tranquilos, sé lo importante que es ella para ustedes-

Ladybug y Chat Noir se quedaron en el tejado de la casa, después de escuchar la ya tan conocida historia, en total, 13 jóvenes desaparecieron.

-Esto no me está gustando-

-Temo que es así, no hay pistas, no hay huellas-

-No tenemos a quien seguir, incluso los akumas se han detenido-

-Chat a este paso no acudiremos más a ninguna llamada de desaparición-

-Lo sé, pero a mí no es lo único que me preocupa- En ese instante Chat Noir miro fijamente a Ladybug, la brisa de la noche corría y el silencio invadió el momento.

-¿Estas insinuando que no puedo cuidarme sola?

-Yo no quise decir eso-

-Chat Noir, somos compañeros y sabes perfectamente que puedo defenderme sola, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí- Ladybug decía esas palabras con cierto odio, no le gustaba ser subestimada mucho menos por su compañero de batalla.

-No cambies el tema, ahora mismo, ni tú ni yo sabemos lo que está ocurriendo, si llegará a pasarte algo ¿En dónde te busco? ...dime, ¿en el mismo lugar en el que hemos encontrado al resto de esas jóvenes?- Después de decirle eso, las orejas de Chat Noir bajaron entristecidas. – No me pidas que no me preocupe por ti, por favor…- El estrés de no poder lidiar con la situación que estaban enfrentando, comenzaba a hacer estragos en los dos, tanto Chat Noir como Ladybug estaban cansándose de no poder ayudar en nada, llegaban mucho después de que ocurriera todo y lo peor es que no tenían ninguna pista… es como si esas jóvenes se hubiesen evaporado en el aire.

Ladybug al ver la reacción de vergüenza por parte de su compañero se dio cuenta de estar tentando a la suerte, todas las noches salía de su habitación a buscar al villano que nadie había vistos, sumado a esto, sabía perfectamente que cumplía con el patrón de las chicas desaparecidas, por un momento llego a pensar que el poder de la suerte no bastaría para esta ocasión -Chat…no fue mi intención, lo siento mucho, sé que no tengo excusa-

Chat Noir dirigió de nuevo su mirada, la observaba temeroso, no quería ni imaginar que esa sería la última noche que la vería. –Prométeme estar alerta, no te separes de tu kwami y no dudes en llamarme si algo ocurre-

-Es una promesa- Ladybug extendió su mano a Chat Noir dirigiéndole su dedo meñique, acto que correspondió el rubio. Ambos sonrieron.

Justo cuando Ladybug abrió sus ojos, fijo su vista en dirección al rio Sena…, Chat Noir notando la tensión de su cuerpo inmediatamente se giró, en ese momento ambos pudieron ver una densa neblina saliendo del río, no lo dudaron ni un segundo y se apresuraron a llegar ya que con forme avanzaban la neblina se dispersaba y se debilitaba; fue Chat Noir quien llego en primer lugar escuchando a la lejanía el sonido de los cascos de varios caballos y notando con la poca neblina que quedaba lo que parecía ser un puente de madera.

-¿Qué está pasando?- En ese preciso instante la neblina se dispersó dejando ver el otro lado del rio.

-Chat, ¿Qué has visto?-Una cansada Ladybug apenas pudo terminar de decir esa oración.

-Me pareció escuchar caballos a lo lejos, ¿no los escuchaste?-

-¿Caballos? No escuché ninguno-

-Valla pistas-

-Espera Chat, mira- Ladybug se detuvo a recoger lo que parecía un arete de pequeños diamantes -¿Recuerdas la última habitación que visitamos?- Chat Noir se acercó y tomo entre sus manos la pequeña pieza

– Había un collar con ese mismo diseño –

-Exactamente-

-Eres brillante my lady-

-Bien, por ahora es la única pista que tenemos… wow, es realmente tarde, ¿verdad?- La cara de ladybug cambio drásticamente a un gesto de preocupación, ya que el día de mañana tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a clases.

-Supongo que no me vas a permitirme escoltarte hasta tu casa-

-Eres brillante gatito- Decía Ladybug con una enorme sonrisa

-Que graciosa, no utilices mis palabras en mi contra- Le respondía Chat Noir divertido, por fin tenían evidencia para actuar.

-Buenas noches gatito-

-Buenas noches my lady-

Ladybug salto al edificio más próximo, perdiéndose entre los tejados sin mirar atrás mientras que Chat Noir la observaba alejarse. Cuando finalmente Ladybug llego a su casa, lo último que hizo fue mandar un pequeño mensaje a Chat Noir con la leyenda "A salvo en casa", cerró rápidamente su comunicador y cortó su transformación para que no pudiera conocer su ubicación.

-Gracias-Chat Noir ahora se dirigía a su casa, podía descansar tranquilo sabiendo que Ladybug se encontraba en su hogar.

Parte II

Al día siguiente al comenzar las clases, los alumnos de la escuela Dupond se sentían desanimados ya que tres de sus compañeras de clase habían desaparecido días atras, y aún no había rastro de ellas, se comenzaba a notar la histeria de algunas de ellas.

-Subditos, no se preocupen más, no me ha ocurrido nada, continúen con sus aburridas vidas como siempre- Decía Chloe con arrogancia mientras llegaba a su lugar vacío

Alya y Marinette se miraron complices, sabiendo que ella sería la única chica en Paris, ambas rieron en silencio.

-Sabes, realmente extraño a Sabrina-

-Igual yo, aunque siempre estaba pegada a Chloe, Sabrina es una gran chica, espero que este bien- Alya y Marinette se quedarón por un momento calladas observando el espacio vacío que ocupaba Sabrina, ya que ella había sido una de las primeras chicas en desaparecer, dejando en claro que ni su padre el jefe de policía podía contener esa nueva amenaza.

Durante el transcurso del día, la clase se quedó en silencio, ningún comentario o risa, simples respuestas secas a las preguntas de literatura, nadie estaba seguro de quién llegaría o quién faltaría al día siguiente.

Parte III

Por la tarde en casa de los Dupain Cheng.

-Fue un día muy extraño Tikki, todos están muy nerviosos, incluso mis padres fueron a recogerme a la escuela-

-Marinette, hasta yo estaría preocupada si te pasará algo- Decía la pequeña Tikki al momento que abrasaba a Marinette.

-Tikki te quiero mucho, verás que resolveremos esto lo más pronto posible

-Ahora debemos actuar lo más rápido posible-

-Tienes razón, esa neblina de ayer… y esos extraños sonidos que escuchó Chat…-En ese instante Marinette tecleó en el ordenador "Neblina en el río Sena"

-Marinette, mira Chateau de Chaumont

-Bien, ahora vamos a…-Marinette volteo a ver su celular y darse cuenta de un mensaje de Alya: "Marinette, dime que tú también estas atrapada en casa"

"No me puedo acercar al balcón, se arruino la noche de palomitas, ¿no crees?"

"Lo sé, espero que esta situación terminé pronto… ¿Crees que llegue a ocurrir algo esta noche?"

Marinette se percató de un leve sonido, y sin prestar más atención al celular lo aparto de ella, era increíble cómo se incrementaba el sonido rápidamente hasta llegar a ser ensordecedor -Los cascos de un caballo, suenan muy fuerte- Marinette se llevaba las manos directo a los oídos y los tapaba con nerviosismo, inmediatamente trataba de levantarse del escritorio, Marinette caminaba torpemente sin apartar en ningún momento sus manos.

La pequeña kwami voló en su dirección, asustada e intentando comprender lo que sucedía ya que ella no era capaz de escuchar lo que ella, busco la mirada de su compañera -¿Marinette?, debemos transformarnos-

Marinette levanto su rostro y fue en ese momento en el que Tikki se percató del llanto de la chica, podía ver el dolor en su rostro ocasionado por el inexistente sonido y de cómo sus labios se movían sin decir nada. Marinette hablaba, era claro, pero de sus labios no salía ni una palabra.

-Marinette, ¡Marinette!

Parte IV

-No es que fuera una cita, pero parece que "alguien" me dejo plantado- Chat Noir miraba la brillante ciudad de Paris, los restaurantes, los jardines, las galerías… todo era tan brillante y la luna era el mejor faro.

Chat Noir no quería preocuparse, pero sabía que debajo de la mascará existía una hermosa joven que ahora era custodiada en la torre más alta para no llegar a ser víctima de los nuevos ataques, era posible que no pudiera escaparse de "su dragón" para hacer su respectiva guardia, tenían una promesa y él no iba a romperla, no imaginaba que clase de vida era la que ella llevaba pero era la "única razón aparente" de su ausencia.

Reviso su comunicador buscando alguna señal de alerta por parte Ladybug, si ella no llegaba sabía que él realizaría la investigación en el mismo lugar de ayer, posiblemente se reunirían más tarde, ya que era cuestión de segundos para que comenzaran a dispararse los reportes de desaparición.

Chat Noir miró por última vez el paisaje nocturno, la brisa helada inundaba sus pulmones y fue en ese preciso instante en el que sintió el roce de una posarse en su espalda.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro,

-Buenas noches, my la…

-Chat Noir, se la han llevado- La pequeña Tikki mostraba lágrimas en sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Parte I

El aire helado en mis pulmones me recordó mi existencia, jamás algo me había afectado de esa manera, sentí como mi corazón se retorcía de dolor, moviéndose y empujándose entre las paredes de mi pecho… era como si me insistiera en sacarlo y destrozarlo, me estaba envenenando por dentro en un dolor que no puede ser simplemente vendado, un dolor que te ahoga y te pierde. El amor que sentía por Ladybug se convirtió en impotencia y la desesperación me atravesó la garganta, sentía como me asfixiaba. Apreté mis dientes, escuchándolos rechinar dentro de mi cabeza, la presión que ejercía mi mandíbula me obligo a rugir su nombre con desesperación en medio de la noche.

Los sollozos de su pequeña compañera me regresaron lentamente, teníamos una oportunidad, con cuidado la tome entre mis manos, tomándola con delicadeza – Tranquila, la encontraremos – Traté de no sonar tan serio pero ella entendía que no podía ocultar demasiado mi euforia e irá.

Corrí entre los edificios, salte entre los espacios de las casas y restaurantes, avance lo más rápido que pude, debajo de mí se iluminaban las calles de rojo y azul, gracias a las luces de las patrullas, el comunicador dentro de mi arma sonó consecutivamente, conté 11 pitidos que eran equivalentes a la cantidad de chicas desaparecidas esa noche, las alarmas de las chicas desaparecidas ya se habían activado, sólo tenía una pista y dentro de mi le rogaba a todos los dioses que hubo, hay o habrá que esa neblina no se hubiera esparcido.

Pero estaba olvidando algo muy importante, yo era el gato de la mala suerte.

Parte II

-Oficiales, ayúdenos por favor-

Los padres de Marinette se habían quedado desconsolados, sosteniendo la chaqueta de su hija y abrasándose uno contra otro. Su madre quien no dejaba de llorar y hundir su rostro sobre la ropa de su hija, alcanzo a decir –Este mensaje es de su amiga Alya, mi niña no alcanzo a contestar su mensaje-

-Lo único que encontramos al subir, fue la ventana abierta-

Parte III

-¡Maldición! – Volví mi mano hacia mi rostro y pude ver como la sangre emanaba de los nudillos y como temblaba del dolor por estrellarla contra la piedra sólida.

-Chat Noir, debes tranquilizarte, por ahora sólo queda esperar al día de mañana- Sus palabras me reconfortaban, pero lo que me pedía era imposible, había pasado toda la noche merodeando el lugar de dónde había emanado la neblina, pero no había ningún rastro… Lleve mis manos a la cara, sosteniendo mi propia vergüenza por haber fracasado, aparte mis manos y respiré profundamente, llenándome nuevamente de aire frio, descubriendo lastimosamente que seguía viviendo esa pesadilla… trataba de tranquilizarme y darle esperanzas a la pequeña kwami y a mí, dejando de lado mi incertidumbre.

Busque su mirada y le sonreí – Discúlpame – Mire al horizonte y pude ver como se aclaraba el cielo, los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a aparecer.

-Es hora de irnos- La pequeña Tikki miraba el horizonte con un aspecto melancólico, volteo en dirección opuesta sintiéndose perdida y sola -Vamos, no voy a dejarte aquí- Chat Noir extendía su mano con una sonrisa esperando a que ella lo sujetara.

-Mi nombre es Tikki-

-Hola Tikki, yo soy Chat Noir, vamos a casa- La alarma proveniente del anillo comenzó a sonar. -Bien, es hora de que ustedes descansen-

De nuevo corrí, ahora en dirección a mi casa, pude llegar gracias a que la tristeza era mayor que el agotamiento, me deslice por la ventana liberando la transformación al momento de tocar el piso, dejando a Tikki sobre la cama.

-Adrien-

-Estoy completamente hambriento- Plagg se dejó caer sobre la almohada

-Les traeré algo para desayunar- Baje inmediatamente

Parte IV

-¿Qué… qué ocurrió? ¿En dónde estoy?- Cuando desperté sentí un profundo dolor en mi cabeza como si me hubiese golpeado. Miré a mí alrededor y todo lo que vi me recordó a pinturas medievales, había una cálida luz que iluminaba el gran cuarto a través de enormes candelabros, mire todas las paredes… y de ellas colgaban exóticas y hermosas telas con variedad de estampados florales, la habitación era hermosa, me extraño demasiado estar recostada sobre una enorme cama, eso me puso los cabellos de punta, buscaba recordar cada fragmento sucedido, pero solo conseguía agudizar el dolor de cabeza…, toque mi rostro y después el resto de mi cuerpo esperando no encontrar heridas y aguardando recordar lo sucedido

\- ¡Tikki! –Me levante de inmediato llevándome las manos a la boca por lo que acababa de decir, guardé silencio y esperé a escuchar su tenue voz, pero no hubo respuesta,

-Tikki, amiga en dónde estás? – Gire alrededor de la habitación queriendo encontrarla escondida entre mi ropa. –Esperen, ¿Qué tengo puesto? ¿Qué es esto?- Trate de tranquilizarme e inmediatamente me percate del largo vestido, color rosa pálido ceñido a la cintura que tenía, subí mis manos para descubrir que mi cabello estaba peinado de una manera diferente y que sobre este se encontraba una delicada corona. Buscaba recordar cada fragmento sucedido, pero solo conseguía agudizar el dolor de cabeza, respiré profundamente, y decidí tomar iniciativa, aunque no tuviera a Tikki en esos momentos, no significaba que pudiera escapar. Tome una de las cortinas sujetándola con fuerza y comencé a escalar sobre la pared, hasta llegar a una pequeña ventana en la cima de la habitación.

-Esto debe ser una broma- Mire por la ventana y lo que pude ver, era un enorme castillo custodiado por un ejército de soldados en armadura. Coloque mis manos sobre los barrotes de la ventana intentando moverlos, pero no encontré ningún punto flojo en esos barrotes. Baje de la ventana decidida a escapar, recorrí todas las cortinas y halle una puerta de madera, la abrí lentamente y pude visualizar a un grupo de chicas alrededor de lo que parecía ser un pequeño comedor.

-Marinette, ¿eres tú?-

-¿Sabrina? ¿Alex?-

Parte V

\- Tikki, primero contéstame, ¿estás bien?-

-¿Adrien?-

-Sí Tikki, soy yo- El joven Agreste le sonreía mientras le ofrecía una rebanada de pastel.

-Perdona, sí estoy bien-

-No te preocupes, debes estar cansada, espero que puedas contarme lo que paso- Adrien miraba detenidamente a Tikki, sin perder un pequeño detalle.

-Mi portadora y yo estábamos investigando sobre los sucesos y la relación que tenían con los sonidos que habías escuchado, encontramos el "Chateau de Chaumont", que sugiero busquemos ahora mismo-

-Bien no te preocupes, ya lo estoy buscando- Adrien tecleo en su ordenador "Chateau de Chaumont" que al momento se abrió una página de internet que dejo cargándose en lo que él volvía a preguntar. –y ¿después que ocurrió? ¿Cómo fue que se la llevaron? ¿Por qué no me pidió ayuda?

-Adrien, ocurrió de repente, "algo" empezó a perturbarla, dejándola en el suelo con las manos en los oídos ocasionándole un gran dolor por lo que nos fue imposible transformarnos… ella dejo de hablar y una enorme sombra negra apareció en el suelo, llevándosela… no pude retenerla ni de impedir nada, sentí la presencia de una magia muy poderosa, oscura – El gesto de Adrien cambio, hasta ponerse sombrío y serio, una expresión que nadie había visto antes. –Gracias Tikki – Adrien se levantó y tomo una nueva dirección, en cuanto cerró la puerta, los pequeños kwamis pudieron escuchar el sonido de la regadera.

-Ya lo sabías Tikki- Plagg la miraba desde la almohada.-

-Sí, pero sabes por qué no le dije-

-Estos chicos…pero sabes que va a estar bien, ¿verdad? Él la va a encontrar-

-Sí, puedo sentirla, ella es fuerte-

-Esta magia, no es como cualquier otra…me recuerda a la época oscura- En ese momento Tikki y Plagg se miraron, recordando viejas épocas.

-Creo que en esta ocasión recurriremos al plan B-

-¿Estas segura? ¿Lo has sentido en él?-

-Sí, es por esa razón que pude encontrarlos-

-¿Con el anillo será suficiente?-

-Sí, eso bastará-

Dentro de la regadera, Adrien confundía el agua que caía con sus lágrimas, "Es una promesa" "Es una promesa" "Es una promesa", se repetía una y otra vez dentro de sí, su puño golpeó el azulejo dejando que volviera a brotar la sangre de este. Tenía que recuperarla a como dé lugar, aunque le costara la vida.

Parte VI

Durante las clases, se pudo observar como el salón se había quedado _ya_ casi sin alumnas, las únicas que seguían asistiendo eran Alya y Chloe, ambas aparentemente conservaban la tranquilidad pero lo que crecía dentro de ellas era un vago sentimiento de tristeza y asecho… entendían bien que ese podía ser el último día.

Alya mantenía la calma, creía firmemente que un día de estos Ladybug aparecería para decir junto con Chat Noir "Misión cumplida". Tenía la fe de volver a ver a su amiga Marinette… -El mundo perdió un poco de su brillo- Decía mientras observaba el lugar vacío junta a ella.

Adrien no quiso aferrarse al hecho de descubrir la identidad de Ladybug después de tener en su poder el nombre de las 11 desaparecidas de la noche anterior, eso era lo último que importaba en esos momentos, desecho completamente esa idea y en lugar de eso, comenzó una lista con los nombres de las chicas que aún "quedaban" en la escuela. Su mirada era seria y decidida; dura, en otras palabras, no miraba más allá de la hoja de papel y no tenía otra clase de pensamiento que no fuera el de recuperarla.

El plan consistía en implantar chips en la ropa de las chicas restantes, de esa forma podría seguirles la pista después de atravesar la neblina, los resultados que había obtenido con Tikki sobre la búsqueda en internet le llevaban a pensar que no tardaría mucho tiempo antes de que comenzarán a eliminar a las chicas capturadas.

Después de la escuela, se dedicó a implantar los pequeños chips localizadores en la ropa de las jóvenes restantes, siendo Chat Noir eso era demasiado fácil.

Parte VII

Había un enorme comedor en dónde se encontraba Marinette junto con el resto de las jóvenes, las mismas que habían sido capturadas días atrás, ante ella,

-¿Alguna idea de quién nos trajo hasta aquí?-

-Nadie sabe, llevo varios días y sobre eso, nada-

-¿Aparte de nosotras quién más está aquí?-

\- De la clase puedo reconocer a Alex, Rose, Juleka, Mylene… y el resto son igual de Paris.-

-¡Alya…! Dime, las has visto?-

-Afortunadamente, a Alya no la he visto.-

-Esos guardías, ¿te han dicho algo?- Marinette señalaba a los soldados armados en las esquinas de la sala.

-Solo nos han dicho que disfrutemos nuestra estancia y nos pongamos hermosas para mañana, porque veremos al príncipe-

-¿Principe? ¿Qué clase de juego es este?

-No se preocupen señoritas – Decía el General mientras caminaba al frente de las jóvenes –Después de la boda, regresarán salvas y sanas- Guardando silencio, fingiendo que se detenía a pensar – A menos de que nuestro príncipe elija a una de ustedes para futura esposa, claro, en ese caso, olvídense de todo.

Parte VIII

-Vamos a esperar aquí, tienen que aparecer, Tikki, sujetate –

-Espera Chat, Plagg y yo platicamos, vamos a intentar algo-

-¿Qué ocurre?... espera de ¿qué estás hablando?-

-Siento que gran parte de Ladybug ha crecido en ti, y eso es suficiente para transformarnos, para crear un nuevo héroe-

\- ¿Quieres decir, los tres? Chat Noir no podía perder más tiempo, era cuestión de segundos para que comenzarán a salir los caballos a través de la neblina, no perdería el tiempo en inseguridades, porque detrás de todo esto, estaba la mujer que amaba, _valor_ era lo que ahora necesitaba -Si eso es posible, entonces es hora de actuar-

\- ¿Estás listo?- El verde intenso de los ojos de Chat Noir brillo en la oscuridad.

-¡Tikki, transfórmame!-

Fin del Capítulo

 _¡Taran! Chicos muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, de verdad, me animan muchísimo con sus reviews, favs y_ _follows n.n se los recompensaré con una gran historia, así que sujétense :D_

 _Aprovecho este pequeño minuto de atención para agradecer a uminekofuuhikaru, Hilaria_ _,_ _DianiX y_ _Dan-sama_ _por sus bonitos comentarios :D son realmente increíbles, ¡gracias!, valoro mucho lo que me escribeni, pero no se maten, por favor i.i y bueno, por último los sigo invitando a leer el resto de mis historias (también pertenecientes a este fandom) "Tienes que saberlo" y "Pistas"._

 _¡Gracias y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
